


First Order of Business

by Zappy



Series: Mila Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: Little interlude, quick run down of everyone's first impressions of Mila Bashir in case I don't write out the meeting in more depth.





	First Order of Business

1) Sisko greets Bashir and Mila when they return from Bajor and was one of the ones who knew about the adoption longest as Bashir had to request permission from him before he could really do anything. As a single father himself, he’s proud of the young man for doing this, even if he’s reserving judgement for how he thinks this is going to go. As this is on the tails of the whole Rugal debacle, Sisko tries to keep an objective mind as this may not be a permanent thing, no matter Bashir’s intentions. Bajor-Cardassia relations are rocky _at best_ right now, and she’s a pretty blatant sign of this that will remind everyone who just glances at her. This falters under the little girl’s doe-eyes staring up at him and melts his heart. He can’t help but smile at her and bend down to her level to greet her to the station. No one acknowledges it, but Sisko quickly becomes a sort of…grand-father figure to Mila. Partly because Sisko subtly urges Jake to look after her in class.

2) Odo had pretty little warning beyond “Doctor Bashir now has a daughter arriving with him today” and could he supervise the arrival. He hadn’t asked for more information as he didn’t deem it relevant. It quickly becomes so the moment he sees she’s half Bajoran half Cardassian and while he doesn’t express it, he dreads for what this will do for the peace on the station. Specifically his office, as Kira is bound to not react well and he’ll be the one she vents to. He’s his usual brusque self upon introductions, and only belatedly wonders if that’ll frighten the girl. Mila is unfazed, and in fact takes a shine to him as he’s so new and interesting. When Odo learns the reason for this is because she’s _used to it_ , he purposefully gentles himself whenever he interacts with the six year old after that. It admittedly isn’t often, and there are rough points, but eventually he becomes rather fond of the girl. She’s got a spark of fire after she’s comfortable on the station and isn’t constantly worried she’ll be sent back, and he lets her call him “Uncle Odo” with minimal huffing.

3) Garak briefly saw her the first time they visited the orphanage in “Cardassians” but did not meet her as _Julian’s daughter_ until the evening she arrived on the station. The purpose of this visit was partly because Julian was wanting to introduce her to all the most important people in his life there, and to show her a friendly Cardassian. Garak knew the Doctor’s plan for a while, and had helped facilitate it to an extent, but did not find out which name was chosen from the list he gave him until that meeting. Mila introduced herself and it took a lot for Garak to remain smiling and not stagger. He mentally kicked himself and knew as he looked at this little half-Cardassian girl (who looked nothing like her namesake and that was only a minor boon) and _knew_ deep in his soul he was going to lose himself if he wasn’t careful. He was perfectly warm and welcoming to the girl, going so far as to insist he teach the girl Cardassian culture and the finer points of etiquette, and continually lied to himself about how far he let her into his heart until it could be denied no longer. He’s not sure if he’s being further punished for his transgressions, or if this is forgiveness waiting to be grabbed hold.

4) Jadzia was at first extremely surprised when Julian let slip he was adopting a little girl. It was only about a week before she was to arrive that Julian mentioned it, making her the third to find out about it in advanced. At this point in her friendship with Julian she figured she’d had him pegged, and child-rearing was not part of the picture she saw of him. During the lead up to it, Jadzia was firm if kind in insisting she was claiming the role of “Aunt” to the little girl. Julian does one better and asks if she’d be Mila’s Godmother as she’s one of his closest friends on the station about two days before she’s set to arrive. Julian gives Jadzia time to think about it, no pressure, and Jadzia seriously puts thought in it. The last time she was a Godparent…was Curzon, and it did not end well. She’s a bit hesitant to open up to that again. She thinks to herself she understands why Julian couldn’t resist when she actually meets Mila, and ends up agreeing to being Godmother wholeheartedly after a specific catastrophic event.

5) Keiko and Bashir meet a few times before and after Mila arrives to set up a spot in her school and what’s needed. She first meets Mila three days into her stay, and finds her a shy and adorable little girl. She’s an eager student which pleases her, and Keiko does her best to make the girl feel comfortable and welcome even as most of her students do not. Keiko is firm on her stance on bullying, but cannot do anything against the Bajoran kids ignoring Mila. To ease this, she introduces Mila to her daughter Molly- and the two hit it off very well despite the two year age difference.

6) Jake & Nog meet her when she first starts class, and as Jake had heard of her from his father, and feels bad for her situation he decides to look after her. Because of this, Mila develops a hero-worship for him, and a fondness for Nog not many share. The two boys become elder-brother figures to her, as the three of them are the only ones of their kind in the school and band together. Jake ends up tutoring her much as he does Nog, though Mila learns faster.

7) O’Brien hears about Keiko getting a new student, but not who until he shows up at the school on one of his days off. Keiko liked bringing Molly to the school so she could learn a bit or play after class ends and before the kids all leave. She also said that the new girl liked Molly and she wanted to give them time to interact. When Miles walks into the classroom to see a _Cardassian_ playing with his darling little girl he doesn’t react well, even after knowing Rugal. Prejudices die hard. Matters are not helped when Bashir overhears his outraged comment as he arrives to pick up Mila. It unfortunately takes a while (a week on the couch and Keiko glaring at him) for Miles to warm up to Mila in any degree, and he grudgingly does so for the sake of Molly who thinks of the younger Bashir as her best friend.

8) Kira is the last to meet Mila, and annoyed by this fact once she realizes it. True, she’s not terribly interested in Bashir’s personal life, so long as he doesn’t hit on her, and beyond hearing from Jadzia that Bashir had adopted a daughter that the Trill is now Godmother of, she’s unconcerned. This changes _rapidly_ when she sees Bashir dropping Mila off at Garak’s shop for her Cardassian Culture lessons. Before she can think it through, she’s stormed across the Promenade to confront the man, only to see as she gets closer not only is the little girl Cardassian, she’s half _Bajoran_ too. Her first actual meeting with Mila is not auspicious, as she spends most of the time shouting at Bashir and questioning his abilities and the fact he’s trusting _Garak_ to look after a child. Awful things are said, Bashir argues back, Garak smiles all the way through and tries to gently lead Mila away from the spectacle as she’s getting thoroughly distressed. In the end, Bashir snaps that if Kira is so concerned about Mila’s uneven education and safety, that perhaps the Major would like to give a helping hand. Kira is busy herself, but does not like the challenging tone and ends up insisting. It takes Kira and Mila two weeks before they’re comfortable around each other, and most of that time is spent with Jadzia also in attendance as Mila is originally frightened of the Major. Once they get over it and actually bond however, the bond is _very strong_. Mila’s lessons in her heritage alternate between Garak and Kira, and the two end up becoming her other parent figures. Mila attends prayer with Kira, though she’s not sure how she feels about the Prophets herself, as Kira wants her to at least know about it. She’ll never admit it (to anyone by Mila herself), but Kira comes to view the girl as the closest thing she’ll ever get to a daughter herself.


End file.
